Missouri Tigers
The Missouri Tigers men's basketball team represents the University of Missouri in the Big 12 Conference. The Tigers are located in Columbia, Missouri. The team last played in the NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament in 2010, reaching the second round. The Missouri Tigers men's basketball team plays its home games at Mizzou Arena (15,061) and is currently seeking a new head coach. The Missouri's men's basketball program is a charter member of the Big 12 Conference, formed from the Big Eight Conference in 1994. Following the 2008-09 season, the Tigers had an all-time record of 1,454–1,020 and a winning percentage of .588. In 2005, Street & Smith's Annual ranked Missouri number 38 on a list of the 100 greatest college basketball programs of all time.100 Greatest Programs Current coaching staff *Open – Head Coach *Open – Associate Head Coach *Open – Assistant Coach *Open – Assistant Coach *Brian Dailey – Director of Player Development *Jeff Daniels – Director of Basketball Operations *David Deets – Strength & Conditioning Coach *Ben Lindsey – Coordinator of Basketball Operations *Chuck Ferretti - Student Manager The current all-time record in wins-losses for Mizzou Basketball following the 2010-2011 season is 1500-1042. Coaching history *Watkins served as interim head coach for 7 games following the resignation of Quin Snyder. **Anderson "resigned" in 2011 as he just couldn't bring himself to honor his statement that he wanted to retire at Mizzou, which speaks to his character. Season-by-season results Record vs. Big 12 opponents NCAA Tournament seeding history The NCAA began seeding the tournament with the 1979 edition. Retired jerseys *Bill Stauffer, #43 *Norm Stewart, #22 *Willie Smith, #30 *Steve Stipanovich, #40 *Jon Sundvold, #20 *Doug Smith, #34 Tigers in the NBA Current *Keyon Dooling, Milwaukee Bucks *DeMarre Carroll, Houston Rockets *Linas Kleiza, Toronto Raptors Former *Kareem Rush, Los Angeles Lakers, Charlotte Bobcats, Indiana Pacers, Philadelphia 76ers, Los Angeles Clippers *Larry Drew, Sacramento Kings, Los Angeles Clippers, Los Angeles Lakers *Jon Sundvold, Seattle Sonics, San Antonio Spurs, Miami Heat *Steve Stipanovich, Indiana Pacers *Doug Smith, Dallas Mavericks *Anthony Peeler, Los Angeles Lakers, Vancouver Grizzlies, Minnesota Timberwolves, Sacramento Kings, Washington Wizards *Thomas Gardner, Chicago Bulls, Atlanta Hawks, Memphis Grizzlies *Derrick Chievous, Cleveland Cavaliers *Melvin Booker, Houston Rockets *Rickey Paulding, Detroit Pistons *Arthur Dock Johnson, Denver Nuggets, New Jersey Nets Tigers in the NBA D-League Current *Leo Lyons (basketball), Austin Toros *Stefhon Hannah, Iowa Energy Former *J.T. Tiller, Idaho Stampede *Thomas Gardner, Austin Toros, Reno Bighorns *Jason Horton (basketball), Rio Grande Valley Vipers *Marshall Brown (basketball), Austin Toros Tigers in European Leagues Current *Zaire Taylor, Magixx KidsRights Nijmegen *Jason Conley, Kataja Basket *Rickey Paulding, EWE Baskets Oldenburg Tigers in Other Leagues Current *Marshall Brown (basketball), Halifax Rainmen Missouri Tigers All-Americans *Fred Williams, 1916 *Craig Ruby, F, 1918–1919 *George Williams, C, 1920–1921 *Herb Bunker, G, 1921–1923 *Arthur Browning, F, 1922–1923 *Marshall Craig, F, 1930 *Max Collings, 1931 *John Lobsiger, G, 1939–1940 *Bill Stauffer, C, 1952 *Norm Stewart, G, 1956, former head coach at Northern Iowa (1961-1967) and Mizzou (1967–1999) *Charles Henke, C, 1961 *John Brown, F, 1972–1973 *Willie Smith, G, 1976 *Ricky Frazier, F, 1982 *Steve Stipanovich, C, 1983 *Jon Sundvold, G, 1983 *Derrick Chievous, F, 1987 *Doug Smith, F, 1990 *Anthony Peeler, G, 1992 *Melvin Booker, G, 1994 2005-06 schedule and results (men) 2005-06 schedule and results (women) Conference membership history All-time records External links *School website *Official athletics website Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Schools in Missouri Category:Southeastern Conference members